A Caneca
by Ggs Satoru
Summary: Como algo tão simples, mas TÃO simples, pode gerar grandes conflitos? Leiam e vejam por si mesmos!
1. Chapter 1

Yo! Minna-san! Ggs Satoru com mais estórias para vocês! o/ Vejam, irei dar uns avisos... NÃO! Nas verdade é só um, mesmo xD

Disclaimer: SAINT SEIYA não é meu! É de Masami Kurumada! Porque se fosse meu... há! há! há!

xD

No more, VAMOS LÁ!

* * *

><p><em>Loucuras de Ggs Satoru (e Ggs-san) apresentam:<em>

**A CANECA**

_Com os cavaleiros de Ouro e o quinteto de bronze_

Em uma manhã tranquila na Mansão Kido...

Mais um dia se iniciava. Como sempre, Shun e Shiryu eram os primeiros a acordarem. Depois acordariam Seiya e Hyoga. Saori não estava lá, estava na Grécia. _(Que dó dos cavaleiros dourados...)_

Shiryu estava se dirigindo a cozinha, pensando na maravilhosa caneca (_sim, CANECA)_ que o esperava, enquanto Shun tomava seu café da manhã. Foi ao banheiro, escovou os dentes, se exibiu um pouco em frente ao espelho e, agora sim, foi a cozinha.

Chegando lá, encontra seu amigo de cabelos verdes se dirigindo a pia, meio que correndo, para lavar o que utilizou. Enquanto isso, o próprio Shun pensava: "AimeuZeus... LavaLavaLava, Shun!". De repente, ele sente alguém tocar seu ombro:

Shiryu: -Olá, Sh- Shun dá um MEGA pulo, deixando o que ia lavar cair no chão e... Quebrar.

Shun: -AI MEU ZEUS!

Shiryu: -Calma, amigo. Um copo a menos nem faz tanta diferencia aqui!-Pega uma pá que estava ao lado da pia- Aqui, vamos ca...c-ca...tar...-Quando seus olhos, que NÃO estavam cegos, caíram sobre o objeto quebrado, ele arregala os olhos e- SHUUUUUUUUUUN! EU NÃO ACREDITOOOOOOOO!

Shun: -DESCULPA! FOI S-

Shiryu: -VOCÊ QUEBROU MINHA CANECAAAAAAA! MINHA CANECAAAA! A MINHA FAVORITA! VOCÊ ME PAGAA!

Shun: -Mas eu n-

Shiryu: -MORRAAAAAA!

Shun: NÃO! -Sai correndo.

Shiryu: VOLTA AQUI! -Corre atrás.

* * *

><p>Enquanto isso...<p>

* * *

><p>Seiya acordava lentamente. Ao <em>conseguir<em> sentar na cama, ouve uns barulhos estranhos vindo do andar de baixo. Realmente, para Seiya de Pegasus, barulho de _copos quebrando, cadeiras sendo arrastadas e de__** passos**_ são barulhos _bem_ estranhos. Ele, então, resolve dar uma olhada. Ao chegar na sala...

-MORRA MALDITOOO! -berrava Shiryu para toda casa ouvir. E olha que ela é **bem** grande. Imagine o estado dos pulmões desse menino!

-Ai meus ouvidos... CALMAAAA! -Vê Seiya.- SEIYA! ME AJUDAAA!

-Eu... Bom dia Shun... Bom dia Shiryu...

-ME AJUDA CARAMBAAA!

-Aiai... Ainda estou com sono...

-MORRAAAA!

-O que tem para o café? Estou com fome...

-SEIYAAAAA!-Quase arrancando os cabelos, Shun resolve acordar o ju-ops! o cavaleiro alado de forma _bem_ prática.

**-PAF!-**

-AIIIII! POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO, SHUN?

-ME AJUDA...! PelamordeZeus!

Shiryu: -MORRA!

Voz: -Só sabe falar isso?

Todos: HÃ?

Voz: -Eu perguntei se o Shiryu só sabe falar isso.

Todos: ENTENDEMOS ISSO! Queremos saber QUEM É VOCÊ?

Voz: -Aff. Tudo culpa do Seiya. SOU EU, HYOGA!

Todos: Ah tá.

Shun: -Por que culpa do Seiya?

Hyoga: -Ele virou um copo d'agua na minha boca quando eu estava dormindo, e acabei me engasgando e fiquei rouco... (Todos: ?) FOI ONTEM, _ANIMAL PLANET_!(1)

Todos: Ah tá...

Shun: -Bem, vou ind-

Shiryu: -VOCÊ NÃO VAI NÃO! MORRAAAAA!

Shun: -NÃ- O telefone toca.

Seiya (já na cozinha, tomando café): Atende aí!

Hyoga: -Aff.-Atende- Alô?

_Saori: -Alô? Aí é da Mansão Kido, né?_

Hyoga: -É sim. Sou eu, Saori.

_Saori: -Você quem? Hades? Poseidon? Ab-_

Hyoga: -HYOGA! EU SOU O HYOGA!

_Saori: -Ah tá. Só liguei pra mandar vocês virem pra cá AGORA. Tchau. _-Desliga_._

O cavaleiro de Cisne, então, tenta avisar para seu amigos. É, _tenta_.

Hyoga: -Pessoal...

Shun: -SOCORROOOOOO!

-Pessoal...

-MORRA SHUUUN!

-_Pessoal..._

-Ai, tava muito gostoso...

-Pes-so-al.

-SOCORROOOOOOO!

Hyoga(Já irritado): -людей...(2)

Seiya: -OOIII?

-CARAMBA! PAREEEEM!

Todos: SIM, SENHOR!

-Bom, Saori ligou _mandando_ nós irmos à Grécia, AGORA.

Shun: -Aff.

Seiya: -SAORI-SAAAN!

Shiryu: -Aff, Seiy- OI? SANTUÁRIO? PRA QUÊ? POR QUÊ?

Hyoga(assustado): -Calma, cara...

Seiya: -Bem, vamos tomar banho e ir!

Todos: -VAMOS!

Shiryu, ao passar bem ao lado de Shun, diz: -Agora passa, mas quando chegarmos lá...*Estala os dedos*

Shun: (glup!)-T-tá bom, FUI! -Corre em direção ao banheiro, deixando Cisne e Pegaso com a maior cara de "WTF".

Depois de se arrumarem, _passarem por uma crise de Shiryu_, **_arrumarem o quarto recém-destruído do cavaleiro de Andrômeda_** e viajarem para a Grécia, eles chegam na entrada da primeira Casa.

-Ué, o Mu não está aqui?

-Deve estar dorm- Infelizmente, Shun é cortado pelo _supra-sumo_ do anime...

-MUUUU! VOCÊÊÊÊÊÊ ESTÁÁÁÁÁ AÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ?

Todos: -SEIYA!

Seiya: -Que foi?

* * *

><p>-2 min. depois-<p>

* * *

><p>Mu: Quem foi o gênio?<p>

Seiya: -Hã? Gênio de que?

Mu: -QUE TEVE A BRILHANTE IDEIA DE ME ACORDAR AOS BERROS!

Seiya: -Ahhh... Fui eu!

Shun: -Seiya... Mel- Alguém toca em seu ombro. -Agora não, estou ocupado. Como eu ia dizendo, Seiya, melhor n- Alguém toca de novo, desta vez mais forte. -AGORA NÃO! Como eu ia dizen...- Alguém _soca_ o braço dele- AI! QUEM FEZ ISSO? -Olha para trás- Ai meu Zeus...

Shiryu: -Eu. E EU irei te matar, sabia?- Sorri estranhamente.

Mu: -Shun? Por que Shiryu quer te matar...?

Shun: -Ah! É porque eu quebrei uma ca-

Shiryu: -CALA A BOCAAAAAAA!- Sai correndo atrás de Shun, que corre em direção à touro.

E agora, começa o grande tormento de Shun.

Enquanto isso, três cavaleiros olham para as escadarias que levam à segunda Casa e...

Hyoga e Mu: -... O que foi isso?...

Seiya: -... Não sei, mas... Estou com fome!

Hyoga e Mu: ...

* * *

><p><em>Casa de Touro:<em>

_Aldebaran: -Oi Pes-_

_Shun: FOI SEM QUEREEEEEEEER!_

_Aldebaran: -? (cara de WTF)_

_**CONTINUA!**_

* * *

><p>(1) Meus colegas que falam isso, ao invés de "animais"<p>

(2)Pessoal, pessoas, coisa do gênero xD (Em russo)

* * *

><p>Fala aí, minna-san! Está aí, minha nova fic. TALVEZ a continuação não venha tão rápido, mas não passa de um mês sem atualização, com certeza!<p>

Ggs-san: Aff, eu que tenho que falar as frases de cima, pois elas saem melhores xD

Ggs Satoru: É se achar muito, né? (tom de deboche)

Ggs-san: Não, é falar a realidade! u.u

Ggs Satoru: Bem, é só isso, ignorem a Ggs-san, MANDEM REVIEWS e tenho um bom restinho de semana!

Ggs-san: ¬¬

**_Ggs Satoru - 11/05/2011_**


	2. Juntandose à caçada

Yo minna! Aqui está A Caneca CAPÍTULO DOIS! Espero que gostem! o/ E só para não perder o costume...

DISCLAIMER:

Na casa de Touro, o clima estava confortável... _Muito_ confortável... Tirando os _gritos, a correria, __**o choro**__ e as ameaças de __**morte**__, _tudo estava tranquilo...

Né, Aldebaran?

Aldebaran: - Gente, parem com isso!

- MORRAAAAAAAAA!

-FOI SEM QUEREEEEER!

-Por favor, parem com isso!

-MALDITOOOOOOO!

-DESCULPA, SHIRYUUUU!

-DESCULPA O C#|$*#!

-EU JÁ PEDI PARA VOCÊS PARAREM!

-MORRAAA!

-NÃAAAAO!

-PAREEEEEEEEEEEM!

-AHHHHHHHH!

-MORRAAAAAA!

-**GRANDE CHIFREEEEEEEEEE!**

-AAAHHHHHHHHHHH! -Corre para a terceira Casa.

-MORRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, DESCULPA DEBAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH SOCORROOOOOOOO! -Segue Shun.

Aldebaran: -Ufa! Agora que eles se foram, vou poder cuidar da minha plantinha... -Virando-se para a plantinha, vê que ela está caída no chão e com o vaso quebrado. De repente, naqueles momentos que você sai do choque para a realidade, um só som pode ser ouvido, da casa de Touro, pelo santuário:

-MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS! -Vai para terceira Casa.

* * *

><p>Enquanto isso...<p>

Seiya: - Hm... Vamos comer ou vamos subir?

Mu: -Eu vou comer, se quiserem, podem vir.

Seiya: -Eu q-

Hyoga: -Não queremos, obrigado.

Mu: -Então tá. Já volto.

Mu vai na cozinha enquanto Seiya e Hyoga ficam na sala. Ao abrir um certo armário, desiste e volta para sala.

Mu: -Quer saber? Vamos subir.

Hyoga: -Mas voc-

-Vamos logo.

E os três cavaleiros iniciam sua caminhada... Ou corrida.

* * *

><p>Na casa de Gêmeos...<p>

Saga estava tranquilo em sua casa. Assistindo a TV e esperando seu irmão voltar com a comida. Entretanto, ele ouve uns _gritos_ vindo das escadarias que levam a sua casa. Ao chegar na porta, é **derrubado** por uma _manada de __**cavaleiros**_.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Shun)

-MORRAAAAAA! AAAAHHHHHH! (Shiryu)

-MALTIDOOOOS! MINHA PLANTINHA MORREEEEEEEEU! VOU PEGAR VOCÊS DOIS E VOU LANÇAR UM GRANDE CHIFRE NA CARA DE VOCÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊS! (Aldebaran, obviamente)

-MAS O QUE É ISSOOO? ESTÃO MALUCOS? HEIN? (Saga, e seu _ótimo _e _estável _humor)

-EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ SHUN! Isso se o Aldebaran não me matar primeiro...

-EU VOU MATAR VOCÊS DOIS!

-EU VOU É FUGIR! ISSO SIM! SOCORRO! SAGA, AJUDAAAAAAA!

-SHUN! O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO AQUI?

-ELES QUEREM ME MATAR POR UMA CANECA E UMA PLANTA! OU FLOR, QUE SEJA! MAS EU NÃO QUERO MORREEEEEEEEEEER!

-Fala sério, vocês dois, Deba e Shi-

Kanon: -OI GENTE! COMO VÃO! Shun? O que foi? Por que está me rodeando? Shiryu? Aldebaran? O que... NÃO! PAREM! PAREM! PAAAAAAAAREEEEM! -Tarde de mais.

Saga: -KANOOOON! A PIZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

A _manada_: OPS!

Saga: Grrrrrrr...

Kanon: -Er... Mano... Calma...

Saga: -... Eu vou... hihihihehehahaha... Matar... hihihehaha... VOCÊS! HIHIHIEHEHEHHAHAHAHAHAHA! MORRAM CAVALEIROS, SEUS VI****$!

Kanon: *Olha para Saga, para os cavaleiros e volta a olhar para Saga* -Gente... -Respira fundo- F****! CORREEEEEEEE!

A _manada_: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! -Vão junto de Kanon para a quarta casa.

Saga: *Correndo atrás* -VOLTEM! EU VOU MATAR VOCÊS! HIHIHIHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA! E DEPOIS DE ACABAR COM VOCÊS, IREI MATAR ATHENA E DOMINAR O MUNDO! HIHIHEHEHEHEHAHAHHAHAHA! HIHIHIEHEHEHEAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kanon: -Eu mereço...-Bate com a mão na testa.

* * *

><p>Enquanto isso, na casa de Câncer...<p>

Afrodite: -Ai, _amore_, assim não dá!

Death Mask: -Mas eu não levo jeito pra isso! Você quis, agora paciência!

-Quer saber, se continuar assim, é melhor pararmos por aqui!

-Espera aí, você está falando que quer acabar?

-É! Não dá mais! Não aguento mais!

-Tudo bem, então... Mas na próxima vez... NÃO ME PEÇA PARA PENTEAR SEUS CABELOS SE VOCÊ SABE FAZE-LO MELHOR QUE EU!

-Com certeza! Se não vou perder meus lindos cabelinhos...-Tira o pente da mão de Death Mask- Ah, _amore_, você disse que ia me amostrar alguma coisa... O que é?

-Espere um pouco, eu vou lá dentro buscar! - Mask se levanta e pega um quadro, o mostrando para Afrodite, que estava sentado no sofá.

-MASK! FICOU PERFEITO! Eu não sabia que você sabia pintar! E pintar uma coisa tão fofa... Não esperava por isso!

Mask cora: - Er... Então, já que gostou, o quer? Eu o fiz para você, mesmo...

-AI! Sério? Obrigado, Mask.

-De na- É interrompido por gritos.

Afrodite: -O que é isso?

De repente, a _manada_ chega na 4° Casa e...

-SHUN! NÃO VOU TE PERDOAR! ROZAN SHORYU HA!

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

O golpe de Shiryu atinge diversos lugares e Cavaleiros, que correram para a porta da Casa. Assim que o efeito passou, eles resolveram verificar o estado da Casa e...

-NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-Que foi Mask, a Casa não ficou tão ruim!

-CALA A BOCA **LAGARTIXA**! EU NÃO ESTOU FALANDO DA CASA!

Shun: -Está falando de que, então?

- O QUADROOOOOOOOOOO!

-O QUE? O _MEU_ QUADRO QUE O MASK FEZ!

Death Mask e Afrodite: -VOCÊS NOS PAGAAAAAAAM!

A _manada_: -OOOPS! TCHAU! -Correm para a quinta casa, exceto um.

Mask: VAMOS ATRÁS DELE, DITE!

Afrodite: Mas o...

-VAMOOOS!

-Tá, tá...- Correm para 5° Casa.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alguns minutos depois...<em>**

_Casa de Câncer_

_Mu: -Saga?_

_Saga: -BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! Eu falhei de novo! DE NOVOOO!_

_Hyoga e Mu: ..._

* * *

><p><em>Casa de Leão<em>

_Aiolia: -E aí pessoal! Belez-_

_Todos: -AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! (Exceto Shun) MORRAAAAAAAAAA!_

_Shun: !_

_Aiolia: -PAAAAREEEEEEEM! SE NÃO EU V- (ROZAN SHORYU HAAA!) AAAAAAHHHHH! *Desmaia*_

_Todos: (Sem ação)_

**CONTINUA!**

* * *

><p>Yo minna-san! O segundo capítulo! o Espero que tenham gostado! E vocês viram? EU CUMPRI MINHA PROMESSA!

Ggs Satoru: ¬¬ E _isso_ são as frases melhores... *Sarcasmo*

Ggs-san: É! São essas mesmas! u.u

Ggs Satoru: ...

Ggs-san: Bem, espero que tenham gostado. Mandem reviews, pleeeeease *-* E tenham um BOM JUNHO! ;D

**_Ggs Satoru - 31/05/11_**


	3. E o tormento continua!

YO MINNA-SAN! Eis aqui MAIS UM capítulo de A CANECA! Siiiiiiim... A CANECA! (Tá, parei!)

OBS: SAINT SEIYA/CAVALEIROS DO ZODÍACO _NÃO_ é meu! É de Kurumada-sama! \o/

Então...

LET'S GO!

**_A CANECA_**

**_Capítulo 3: E o tormento continua..._**

Casa de Leão:

Aldebaran: -Oh meu Zeus! Vocês mataram o Aiolia!

-Que matamos o Aiolia o que... FOI O SHIRYU!

-Valeu, Shun...

-De nada, Shiryu...

-Hey vocês!

Aldebaran olha para a amazona recém-chegada: -Sim, Marin?

-Cadê o Aiolia, hein?

-Er...

Shiryu: -O AIOLIA SAIU! FOI EM SAGITÁRIO E-

Shun: -SAIU UMA OVA! O SHIRYU GOLPEOU ELE!

-O QUÊÊÊÊÊ?

- Não... É mentira, Marin!

Shun pega Aiolia e mostra para Marin: -Ah, é mentira?

Shiryu: -EU VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ, SHUUUUUN!

Shun: -AAAAAAHHHHHHH!-Corre para a sexta Casa.

Marin: -EU VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ, SHIRYU!

Shiryu: -... MAMÃÃÃÃEEE! Digo, digo! MEEEEEESTREEEEEE! -Segue Shun.

-MOOOORRAAAAAAAA!- Segue Shiryu.

-HEY, VOLTEM AQUI! ME ESPEREM! ME ESPEREM! EU AINDA NÃO VINGUEI MINHA PLAAAANTAAAAA!-Segue os outros.

-E EU NÃO VINGUEI MINHA PIZZA NEM MEU IRMÃO!... Embora eu não esteja com muita vontade de fazê-lo...-Vai em direção a _quarta_ Casa.

Death Mask e Afrodite: -E NÓS NÃO VINGAMOS O NOSSO QUADROOOO!-Seguem os outros.

* * *

><p>Casa de Câncer:<p>

* * *

><p>Mu: -Nossa, que zona!<p>

Hyoga: -É mesmo... Ei, Seiya! O que está fazendo aí no canto?

Seiya: -Hmmm... Isso era um cachorro-quente...

Mu e Hyoga: *Capotam*

Saga: -Mu, Hyoga!

Os dois: -Fala.

-()Sabem o que o Seiya diz na hora do "rola rola"?

Os dois: -?...Não!

-()"Me dê sua força Pegasuuuus!"

Todos(Exceto Seiya): !

Seiya: -O que foi?

Hyoga: -Pf..pfff... Nada não!

E assim seguem para a Quinta Casa.

* * *

><p>Casa de Virgem:<p>

* * *

><p>E lá estava ele. O Cavaleiro guardião da sexta casa estava dor- quero dizer- meditando tranquilamente... Se acalmando... Entrando em contato com o Nirvana... Inspira... Expira...<p>

Em, aproximadamente, seis segundos e uns dois _"ooohnn..." _depois, um barulho **ensurdecedor** acabou por tirá-lo da maneira mais rude de sua meditação...

Esse aqui:

Shun: SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Shiryu: SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

Aldebaran: SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! SHIRYUUUUUUUUUU!

Marin: SHIRYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Death Mask e Afrodite: SHIRYUUUUUUUUUUUUU! SHUUUUUUUUUUN!

Ah, e não se esqueça deste _pequenino_ detalhe: os gritos acima descritos são _todos_ ao **mesmo tempo**.

-Cavaleiros! -O pobre virginiano tentava chamá-los...

É, _tentava..._

Aldebaran, Death Mask, Afrodite e Marin: VOLTEM AQUIII!

Shiryu: SHUUUUUN!

Shun: AAAAAAHHHH!

-CAVALEIROS!

-AHH- SHAKA! GRAÇA A ZEUS! ME AJUDA, POR FAVOR!

-Ajudar em quê?

-Nisso! - Aponta para os Cavaleiros correndo em sua direção.

-CAVALEIROS, ACALMEM-SE!

A _manada_: MORRAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Gritavam eles, enquanto perseguiam uns aos outros.

-CAVALEIROS, EU FALEI PARA SE ACALMAREM! EU NÃO QUERO BAGUNÇA NA MINHA CASA!

-MORRAAAAAAAAAAAA! - É, como puderam ver, mais um chamado em vão.

Tudo estava anormalmente bem, a manada só corria, não lutava nem destruía...

Er...

- SHIRYU! EU JÁ FALEI PARA VOLTAR! EU IREI VINGAR O AIOLIA! E- *_CRASH* _Oh-oh...

-Mas o que- Aldebaran pára no meio da frase e arregala os olhos. Automaticamente, todos os olhos se voltam para o Cavaleiro de Virgem...

... Que estava _pálido _e de olhos...

**Abertos.**

_**Arregalados.**_

-Er... Shaka? - Marin chamava, tensa.

-Mestre Shaka, você está bem? Viu o que você fez, Marin!

-Viu o que _você _fez, Shun? -Disse Shiryu, com ódio no olhar.

-Marin, Shiryu, Shun, Afrodite e Aldebaran, VAMOS VAZAR DAQUI!

E a manada corre para sétima Casa.

Shun: Ai meu Zeus...

Shiryu: Não pense que eu esqueci da minha caneca, Shun!

-Er... *Glup!* TCHAAAAAAAAAAAUUU!- Dispara.

* * *

><p>Enquanto isso, na <em>Quinta<em> Casa...

Kanon: Fala ae!

Mu: O que faz aqui, Kanon?

-Nah, cansei de ficar correndo pelas Casas... Olhem só!- Aponta para Aiolia, caído.

Hyoga: Pobre Aiolia!

-Pobre será o Shiryu, quando eu colocar minhas mãos nele...

Hyoga: Quem disse isso?

Mu: Er... Vamos subir, sim?

Kanon: E eu descer! Tchau, pessoal, e boa sorte.

Seiya: Poxa, eu estou com tanta fome...

Hyoga e Mu: *Mega gotão*

* * *

><p>Casa de Libra:<p>

* * *

><p>Dohko não se encontrava, para sua INFINITA sorte. Sendo assim, a <em>manada <em>de cavaleiros passou direto, rumo à oitava Casa...

_Escorpião_.

* * *

><p>Casa de Virgem (Again):<p>

* * *

><p>Hyoga: Está tudo tão quieto...<p>

Seiya: Das duas uma: Ou os Cavaleiros já passaram ou o Shaka foi junto com eles!

Hyoga fala com Mu, baixinho: Isso dá na mesma coisa...

Mu responde: Pois é... *Gota* Mais acho que ele não foi junto com os Cavaleiros...

Seiya: Por que não?

-Primeiro, ele não gosta muito de bagunça. E segundo... Olhe para seu lado direito, Seiya.

-O que tem no meu lado d- AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - Tenta se proteger colocando os braços na frente do rosto. Passa um tempo e nada acontece. Ele então resolve tirar os braços.

-O que... Mas ele está com os olhos ABERTOS!

Hyoga: Er... Shaka, tá tudo bem?

- ...

Seiya e Mu: Shaka?

- ...

Mu: O que será qu-

-MEU MINI ! MALDITOS CAVALEEEEEIROOOOOOOOOOOSS! !

Todos: ...

Seiya: Hyoga?

- Oi?

- O Shaka tá com dor na b-

Hyoga tampa a boca de Seiya e o arrasta para sétima Casa, seguido de Mu.

Um pouco depois, no meio da escadaria, Shaka se une a eles.

* * *

><p>Casa de escorpião:<p>

* * *

><p>Milo, o Cavaleiro de Escorpião, estava descansando e vendo um programa qualquer na TV. Passa um segundo... Dois... Um minuto... Dois... Mas ninguém aparecia. Entediado, acabou por cair no sono...<p>

_BEM na hora da chegada da __**manada**__!_

Er... Mas espere... Eles passavam sem barulho nenhum! Bem na pontinha dos pés, os Cavaleiros atravessavam o templo de Escorpião. Tudo corria bem.

Até que...

-Gente, vai passando devagari- ooOOOOPS! *Escorrega e Cai*

Manada: ()Merda, Shiryu!

Milo: anhh... Oi- O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI ENQUANTO EU DURMO? E- Ah não...

-Deixa eu adivinhar... Quebramos, ou melhor, _ele_ - Aponta para Shiryu. - quebrou alguma coisa, né? -Disse Shun, com cara de tédio.

-É, FOI SIM! -Ih... o Milo ficou bravo, agora!

* * *

><p>(Bastidores da Fic:<p>

Ggs Satoru: BASTARDA! O que você está fazendo! É para NARRAR a história, e não COMENTAR! _SE_ eu quisesse comentários... EU CHAMAVA UM COMENTARISTA!

Ggs-san: Tá, tá... Desculpa! Vamos a fic: _-É, FOI SIM! -Respondeu Milo, irritado._ MELHOROU?

Ggs Satoru: Com certeza! - Sorriso triunfante.)

* * *

><p>-Mas Milo, não vejo nada quebrado!<p>

-ESTÁ CEGO, ALDEBARAN? OLHE ALI! -Diz Milo, apontando freneticamente para o lugar onde Shiryu caiu. Ali era possível se ver algo bem pequenino... Dourado... Fofinho...

Aquilo era...

-O ESCORPIÃO DE VIDRO DO MILO! -Gritou a Manada, em horror. E pânico, _muuu__ito_ pânico!

* * *

><p>Casa de Libra:<p>

* * *

><p>Mu: ATCHIM!<p>

Hyoga: Opa, Saúde!

- Obri-

- Hey Mu, sabia que, quando alguém espirra, é porque está sendo ofendido por alguém?

Todos encaram Seiya...

* * *

><p>Casa de Escorpião:<p>

* * *

><p>-Você vão morrer...<p>

Manada: V-vamos não...

-Vão sim...

-Vamos não...

-Vão sim!

-Vamos não!

-VÃO SIM!

-VAMOS NÃÃOOO!

-VÃO SIIIM! **SCAAAAAAAARLAT NEEEEEEEEEEDLE!**

**-**VAMOS NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOO! -Correm para a nona Casa.

_Menos Death Mask..._

-AHÁ! ACERTEI SUA PERNA, AGORA VOCÊ ESTÁ FERRADO, MASK!

-E o que você va-

-SCARLAT NEEEEEEEEEDLEEEE!

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

~o~

_Queridos Leitores, como prezo por suas sanidades mentais, irei __cen- digo, __ocultar esta cena, de modo a continuar lhes mostrando uma Fanfiction leve, livre para todas as idades e livre de conteúdo __sex- er...__ traumatizante._

_E como modo de agradecimento por sua atenção, irei lhes anunciar a promoção do século! A promoção que mudará suas vidas! Que lhe colocará nas alturas, aumentando em cem por cento a sua alto estima!__ DATTEBAYO! E está magnífica, estupenda, gloriosa, fabulosa, espetacular, fantástica (2 min. depois) e maravilhosamente fantástica promoção ééééééé..._

_**Error 404:**__** "Merchan - Satoru . html" Not Found.**_

~o~

Casa de Sagitário:

Aiolos estava com Athena, neste momento. Para sua INFINITA sorte.² Sendo assim, a Manada passou direto.

Casa de Escorpião:

Hyoga, Mu, Shaka e Seiya: MILOOOO!

-Eu!

Hyoga: Ufa! Ainda bem que você não foi c- DEATH MASK!- Corre em direção ao canceriano, junto com seu Grupo.

Mu: Mask, você está bem?

-Estou... Estou todo perfurado e estou perfeitamente bem...

-...Mal.

Grupo: CALA A BOCA, SEIYA!

-Mas ué, eu só quis dizer que ele está _bem __mal__. _E não é verdade?

Grupo: *Fulminando Seiya com o olhar*

Shaka: Aff, vamos para a próxima Casa que ganhamos mais.

E assim o grupo Quarteto Fantástico (Mu, Hyoga, Shaka e Seiya) segue para a nona Casa.

* * *

><p><em>Casa de Capricórnio:<em>

_Shura: ¡Hóla, ustedes! O que des-_

_Manada: AAHHHHHHHHHH! MORRAAAAAAA!_

_Shura: Mas o quê...? -Murmura, em choque._

_**CONTINUA!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>YO MINNAAAAAA!<strong>_ *Apanha*

Ggs-san: Ai! Não precisava bater!

Ggs Satoru: Yo! Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo e... se preparem para as emoções finais... hehehe xD

Ggs-san: Isso aí! "Thanks" pelas reviews e até o próximo capítulo!

**_Ggs Satoru - 28/08/11._**

_(E você, já sentiu o Cosmo?_

_Ggs Satoru: Ggs-san... ¬¬_

_Ggs-san: Porque se já... IREI AVISAR A WANDA!_

_Ggs Satoru: Ò.ó!_

_Ggs-san: Quié? Adoro Padrinhos Mágicos! u.ú_

_Ggs Satoru: ç.ç Onde foi que eu errei...?)_


	4. Falta pouco! Corra, Shun!

Yo minna!

Yeah, eu não morri... xD E, nesse maravilhoso dias das bruxas ocorre "A volta dos que não foram", estrelando GGS SATORU! XD

Está aí, depois de séculos de demora, o capítulo 4 de A CANECA!

No more, LET'S GO!

* * *

><p><strong>A CANECA 4!<strong>

A Manada: MORRAAAAAA!

Shura: NÃÃÃOOOOO! PAREM JÁ COM ISSO!

Shun: A CULPA NÃO É MINHAAAA! FOI O SHIRYU QUE COMEÇOU TUDO ISSO!

Shura: *pasmo* Shiryu?

Misteriosamente, a Manada para.

Shiryu: Shura? O q-

Shura: Shiryu, eu passei o espírito da Excalibur para você pois você me pareceu um ótimo Cavaleiro de Athena. Deixei a _minha_ Armadura te vestir, para _proteger-te_. E agora...

Uma atmosfera de expectativa cai sobre o Templo de Capricórnio. Shura respira fundo e...

Shura: Por Athena...

* * *

><p>Casa de Sagitário:<p>

* * *

><p>O Quarteto Fantástico se apressava, cada vez mais. Passavam pelo Templo vazio em silêncio. Tudo ia bem. Porém... Ao pisarem nos primeiros degrais da escadaria para Capricórnio...<p>

_-... O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ACHA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDOOOO? __**EU VOU TE MATAR, SHIRYU! PELA SAGRADA EXCALIBUR!**_

_-AHHH NÃO! NÃO SE EU MATÁ-LO PRIMEIRO E VINGAR MINHA PLANTA!_

_-E MEU QUADRO TAMBÉM! MAAAAAAASK! CADÊ VOCÊ?_

O Quarteto começou a correr como se o Templo de Capricórnio estivesse distribuindo doces.

* * *

><p>Casa de Capricórnio:<p>

* * *

><p>-ESTÁ VENDO O QUE CAUSOU, SHUN? NINGUÉM MANDOU QUEBRAR A MINHA CANECAAAAA! MORRA!<p>

-NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOO! - Corre para a Décima Primeira Casa.

O resto da Manada: MORRA SHIRYUUUUUUU!

-NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO! - Segue Shun.

-Hey! E o que ustedes estão esperando? VAMOS!

Manada: SIM!

E assim, seguem todos para a Casa de...

_Aquário._

Mas, continuando no Templo de Shura...

O "Quarteto Fantástico", que acabava de chegar na décima casa, teve que desviar de um objeto estranho que veio em sua direção. Após isso, Seiya, um pouco indignado, diz:

-Arf... Pronto, o décimo templo, Capricórnio! Faltam só mais dois para acabar essa palhaçada!

-Graças a Zeus! - Disseram Mu e Shaka, aliviados.

O Quarteto ia correndo rapidamente, atravessando o Templo de Capricórnio, até perceberem que estavam correndo em _Trio_ ao invés de _Quarteto_. Ao olharem para trás, eles se deparam com um aquariano totalmente desorientado.

-Ei, vocês! Onde estão! Ajudem-me, não consigo tirar esse "treco" da frente dos meus olhos! - Disse Hyoga, desesperado e tombando para todos os lados.

Mu foi prontamente ajudá-lo, mas não sem antes ouvir uma das "pérolas" de Seiya...

-Deixe-o pra lá, Mu! Não era ele que ficava zoando o Shiryu quando ele ficou cego pela segunda vez! Então! Deixe-o sentir o gostinho da cegueira! hahahahahaha! - Seiya logo tratou em tomar as dores do amigo de Dragão, que era zoado constantemente por Hyoga, Jabu e Ikki -este último quando fazia uma de suas raras visitas. Mas não sem brincar com a cara de Cisne, logicamente.

-Calado, Seiya! Se não vai ajudar, também não atrapalha!

-Isso aí, Mu! Essa foi a frase mais sábia que eu já ouvi hoje! - Disse Hyoga, já muito irritado com o Cavaleiro de Pegasus.

-Que isso Mu! Nem é para tanto, não estou atrapalhando...

E Seiya recomeçou a gargalhar. Ele ria com gosto, provocando os dois Cavaleiros, até que alguém que estava indiferente durante a "confusão" se manifestasse:

-Ca-la-do, Seiya de Pegasus! - Shaka, fuzilando Seiya com o olhar.

-A-ah... Shaka, fica calmo... - Seiya, morrendo de medo do virginiano.

-Calma nada. Se você ficar provocando os dois novamente, você levará um "Tesouro do Céu" mais bem dado em toda minha vida!

Enquanto Shaka ameaçava Seiya de morte, Mu acabava de tirar o tal "objeto estranho" -que na verdade se tratava de um jornal- de Hyoga, que finalmente podia enxergar de novo.

-Valeu, Mu!

-Não há de quê.

-Aaaaahhhh... Por quê ele na ficou mais tempo com o jornal no olho? Tava tão engraçado! hauhauhauhauahuahuahuahauh!

-Seiya! Já mandei parar com isso... Você não sabe que não se deve desejar o mal para ninguém, nem mesmo para um inimigo?

-Aham, Shaka, tô sabendo... Até parece que _você_ não desejou o "inferno" para o Saga quando você descobriu que ele foi o culpado pelo exi...- Shaka tampa sua boca.

-Cala a boca, imbecil! Vai querer postar no _Twitter_, também?

-Postar o quê? -Perguntou Mu, confuso.

-Er... Nada não, Mu... hehehe... Vamos indo né? Antes que eu faça fritada de Pegasus... - Sorri, sem graça.

Mu, Hyoga e Seiya (a contragosto) concordam.

Assim, o Quarteto segue para a Casa de Aquário.

**_Casa de Aquário_**

O Cavaleiro da décima primeira Casa, Kamus, estava lendo tranquilamente seu _mega-interessante_ livro de narrativa policial. Estava com ele a semanas, parando de ler só para treinar. O que deixou um certo escorpiano irritado, claro.

Kamus estava super ansioso. Faltava apenas algumas páginas para descobrir quem era o assassino. Ele finalmente descobriria depois de semanas **vidrado** no livro.

Sim, meus caros leitores: _Descobriria_.

Isso graças a quem? À manada que acabava de chegar!

-SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

-MORRAAAAA!

-AAAAHHHHH!

-SHIRYUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! MAAAAAAAASK, CADÊ VOCÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ?

Assustado, Kamus se levantou do sofá e parou em frente aos Cavaleiros:

-O quê vocês pensam que estão fazendo?

-MOOOORRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-O QUÊ VOCÊS PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO?

-AAAAHHHH!

-**O QUÊ VOCÊS PENSAM QUE**-

-EXCALIBUR!

...

...

...

**ZAP!**

E lá se vai...

-MEU CABELOOOOO! -Afrodite grita, desesperado. -VOCÊ DESORGANIZOU ELE!

-HEY, MINHA BLUSA! -Grita Shun, meio irritado.

-MEU CHIFRE! DE NOVO NÃOOOO! -Aldebaran fica amargurado.

-Minha máscara! F#%$! -Geme Marin, preocupada,

-HUAHUAHUAHUAH! Tô nem ligando pra minha blusa rasgada! Olha só o quê eu faço com ela! -Shiryu (obviamente), rindo enquanto rasga a blusa para fora de seu corpo.

Estavam todos reclamando (menos Shiryu) de suas percas, sem perceberem uma aura malígna no ar. Só começaram a se tocar do perigo ao sentirem o ar esfriar _razoalvelmente_... Na visão de _Kamus_, logicamente...

-Seus malditos...

A _manada_: Glup!

-Meu... LIVROOOO!

Os Cavaleiros da _manada_ já esperavam o pior, como, por exemplo, um _Diamond Dust_ na cara, ou etc... Mas, o inesperado aconteceu: Kamus cai de joelhos na chão, pálido e em estado de choque.

-Meu... Livro... O... Assa... ssino... Eu... ia descobrir... Assassino... Livro... Detetive...

-Gente, vamos vazar daqui enquanto é tempo!

Aceitando o conselho de Aldebaran, todos correm para a a décima segunda Casa...

_Peixes._

_A casa do Cavaleiro mais formoso entre todos os Cavaleiros e- _*Apanha* (Grazi-san: Nah, nem pode mais narrar em paz! | Ggs Satoru: GTFO!... Ou morra.)

Alguns minutos depois, os Cavaleiros da _manada_ já estavam próximos a Casa de Peixes.

**Enquanto isso, na Sala da Justiça... -COOOOF! Digo! DIgo! Na Casa de Aquário...**

Kamus: Meu... Livro... Assassino...

Mu: Mas o quê-

Kamus: MEU LIVROOOOO! -E começa a chorar.

Quarteto Fantástico: ... -Assustados.

Hyoga: MESTREEEEEEEE! -Começa a chorar junto com seu mestre.

Restante do Quarteto: ... -Gota geral.

Enquanto isso, a _manada_ corria descontroladamente, passando direto pelo templo de Peixes, já que o morador deste estava no meio da confusão, também. Mal sabem eles o que os esperam no seu destino final...

_O Templo do Grande Mestre!_

_**CONTINUA!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AHAAAAAAAAAA!<strong>_

Quem é vivo sempre aparece, lalalalalalala- morre.

Ggs Satoru: Pobre Ggs-san... Tão jovem, tsc!

Feliz HALLOWEEN para vocês!

_Ggs-san: MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!_

_**Ggs Satoru - 31/10/11 (MWAHAAHAHAHAHAH! HIHIHIHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAH! VOU DOMINAR O MUNDO! HIHIHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)**_


	5. Finalmente o tormento acaba Hã?

**YO, MINNA! Voltei! ^^ Bem que me disseram uma vez: O dia de aniversário faz milagres! Hoje (ou ontem, já que são mais de 00:00) eu fiz o último capítulo assim, do nada! rapidinho! Mas só postei agora. .-. Anyway, curtam a fic! \o/**

**_AVISO: Saint Seiya/Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco NÃO ME PERTENCE! Pertence a Kurumada-sama! E aqui também dizemos adeus ao "segundo pai" de Saint Seiya: Shingo Araki! Muito Obrigada por tudo! Todos os fãs te agradecem e veneram por todo o mundo._**_ (Para quem não sabe, Shingo Araki era "Character Designer" de Saint Seiya e outros animes e morreu no dia 1° desse mês)_

**LET'S GO!**

* * *

><p><strong>A CANECA! <strong>_**CAPÍTULO FINAL!**_

Nas escadas de Peixes ao Templo do Grande Mestre, alguns Cavaleiros corriam por suas vidas:

Shun: SOCOOOOOOOOORROOOOOOOOOOOO!

E outros para _extinguir_ vidas:

Shiryu: MORRA, SHUUUN!

Marin: Você é quem vai morrer! _Você _e o _Shura._

Shura: _Yo lo siento_, Marin! Mas quem começou foi o Shiryu!

Aldebaran: É! Minha planta vale **muito mais** que essa tal... _caneca_. - Pausa - ... Ou _valia_.

De repente, todos cercam Shiryu. Menos Shun, que aproveitou a oportunidade para correr. Os Cavaleiros foram fechando cada vez mais uma roda ao redor do libriano, que enguliu em seco. Shiryu podia ver os rostos de seus amigos se transformar em uma expressão _maléfica._ O que indicava que eles não estavam _nem um pouco_ contentes.

Shiryu: Er... Pessoal...

Todos: ...

Shiryu: Se eu pedir deculpas, vocês me deixam sair daqui?

Todos: ...

Shiryu: Heeeein?

Todos: ... Morra, Shiryu.

Shiryu: Glup!

Aldebaran: ATACAR!

Shiryu: AAAAHHHHHHH!

De uma só vez, todos, eu disse TODOS os Cavaleiros da _Manada_ avançaram na direção de Shiryu, que, em um movimento muito _rápido_ e _esperto_, desviou deles e correu em direção ao último templo. Começou a pensar e, depois de uns segundos, bolou um _ótimo_ plano e o colocou em ação:

Shiryu: "_Ele é bobão mesmo! Vai cair direitinho..." _SHUUUUUUUUUUN! VEM AQUI! Eu já te perdoei! Eu aprendi que o perdão é _bom_ e _puro_, dígno de Cavaleiros como nós!

Shun: Ah tá! Você já me deu seu perdão, e eu sou o futuro Cavaleiro de Escorpião.

Shiryu: Mas você é de _Virgem_!

Shun: E você não me perdoou! -Ri, enquanto continua a corrida para o Templo do Mestre.

Shiryu arregala os olhos, e só consegue pensar em uma coisa: "Droga, ele não é _tão_ bobo assim!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Casa de Peixes:<strong>_

* * *

><p>Seiya: Arf... Não aguento mais correr!<p>

Hyoga: Sério? ENTÃO N Ã O CORRE!

Shaka: Faria um grande favor a nós.

Seiya: ATÉ VOCÊ!

Hyoga: Pois é. _Ninguém_ mais te aguenta.

Ao saírem da Casa, o _Quarteto Fantástico_ avistou um integrante da _Manada_ sentado degrais acima.

Mu: Afrodite? O que você está fazendo aí?

Afrodite: Esperando vocês.

Hyoga: Para...?

Afrodite: Para saber se o Mask está com vocês.

Seiya: Não. Ele está na Casa de Escorpião.

Afrodite se levanta: - Por quê?

Seiya ri: - Ele só levou um _Scarlat Needle_! - Continuou a rir, até que um vulto que passou ao seu lado o assustou. Ele olha para os Cavaleiros que o encaram como se fossem o _espancar_. - Que foi, gente?

Hyoga: Você poderia ter dado essa notícia de um modo mais delicado, não?

Seiya: Ah, claro. Seria mas ou menos assim: - Começa a falar "afetadamente" - _"Ain, Dite! O Mask só foi atingido por uns brilhos escarlates... Só que tinha umas agulhas neles... O "Scarlat Needle" , conhece?"_ Que tal?

O ar então começou a esfriar ao redor de Seiya e Hyoga.

Hyoga: ... _Corre_.

Seiya arregala os olhos e corre rapidamente em direção ao 13° templo, com Hyoga o seguindo.

Os dois Cavaleiros de Ouro do _Quarteto_ só se entreolham, dão de ombros e seguem os dois Cavaleiros de Bronze.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Entrada do Templo do Grande Mestre:<strong>_

* * *

><p>Shun: É agora... ou nunca. - Olha para os guardas, dá um pequeno sorriso sem graça, como se estivesse pedindo desculpas pelo que vai fazer e dispara como um relâmpago, derrubando-os e entrando na Sala do Mestre.<p>

Saori: ... E então eu disse... Shun? Já chegou?

Shun: Oi Saori... hehehe...

E, com um _grande estrondo_, o resto da _Manada_ entra na Sala, deixando Saori, Shion e Aiolos com caras de _"What the fuck...?"_ enquanto Shun se escondia atrás do Grande Mestre. Este, percebendo que os recém chegados estavam prestes a se _engalfinharem_, resolve impedir a briga do jeito mais _calmo_ possível:

Shion: PAROOOOOOOOOOU! - Todos olham para o Grande Mestre. - Ótimo. Agora vocês podem me explicar o que está havendo aqui? - Todos começam a gritar ao mesmo tempo, tentando explicar a situação, o que levou o Mestre ouvir _nada_ coerente. P... da vida, ele interrompe a gritaria - **DESSE JEITO NÃO! Eu quero isso BEM explicado. BEM **_**MESMO**_**.**

Nesse momento o _Quarteto _chega, e as explicações começaram a aparecer:

Aldebaran: ELES MATARAM MINHA PLANTINHA!

Shiryu: Por que o Shun quebrou a minha caneca!

Marin: O SHIRYU _APAGOU_ O AIOLIA E O SHURA QUEBROU MINHA imquebrável MÁSCARA!

Shiryu: E o Shun quebrou minha caneca!

Shura: O SHIRYU TRAIU MINHA CONFIANÇA!

Shiryu: Alô? _Minha __caneca__!_

Shun: Sem contar o quadro do Mask e do Afrodite, a mini estatueta de Buda do Shaka, o mini escorpião de vidro do Milo que a _Marin_ quebrou e o livro do Kamus. Por culpa de quem?

Shiryu: SUA!

Manada: DO SHIRYU!

Shion olha um tempo para a manada, pensa um pouco e:

-Qual foi o motivo do Shiryu, mesmo?

_Quarteto Fantástico, Manada, _Saori e Aiolos: A CANECA! 

Shion: Foi o que eu pensei...

Shiryu: Huh?

Shion: ... Saori, Aiolos, Hyoga, Mu, Shaka, Seiya e Shun, venham para cá.

Os citados vão para o lado do Grande Mestre enquanto os outros o olham confusos.

Shion: E o motivo foi a _caneca, _né? -Ri, com ódio.

_Manada_: *Glup!* Sim senhor...

* * *

><p><em>Um minuto depois...<em>

Aiolos: Er... Mestre?

Shion: Sim?

Saori: Já decidiu?

Shion sorri maléficamente: - Já.

_Manada_: E então...

Shion: Advinhem.

Shura: er... 5 horas extras de treinamento?

Shion: Não.

Marin: Uma letra?

Aldebaran: hehehe Advinhação... Eu brincava disso na minha infância...

Shura: E eu também... Só que nunca fui bom nisso.

Shion: Começa com S.

Aldebaran: SUSPENÇÃO! - Gritou com um mega sorriso.

Marin: E isso é motivo de sorrir?

Shura: Não. O motivo é a possível vitória.

Shion: Também não.

Os Cavaleiros se entreolharam. Algo naquilo tudo não cheirava bem. _Nada_ bem. E o sorriso diabólico do Mestre do Santuário denunciava isso.

Seiya: Prevejo mega carnificina.

Hyoga: Essa é a _única_ vez que eu concordo contigo.

Mu: Do jeito que o Mestre está, o "S" pode ser até de _"Starlight Extinction"_...

Todos olham para o Cavaleiro de Áries, assustados. Inclusive Shion. Porém este não estava _nada_ assustado. _Muito_ pelo contrário.

Shion: Poderia repitir, Mu?

Mu: Er... E-eu disse... _"Starlight Extinction"_, Mestre...

Shion alarga seu sorriso, e volta a olhar para os Cavaleiros da _Manada_. Seu sorriso ficando cada vez mais malígno.

Aldebaran: Ahhh... O Mu acertou? Essa possibilidade atééé passou pela minha cabeça, mas-

Marin: ACORDA, ALDEBARAN! Não sentiu o perigo?

Todos olham para o Mestre, que começa a elevar seus braços.

Shiryu: Mestre, não tem a _possibilidade_ de o senhor _reconsiderar_?

Shion ri: -Reconsiderar? É uma boa ideia!

A _Manada _ri, alivida. Mas algo ainda estava estranho.

Shion (ainda com os braços erguidos em direção aos Cavaleiros): Claro que eu posso reconsiderar! Eu vou perdoar todos vocês e- Oooops, escapoliu! - Sorri sacana.

_Manada_: O QUÊ-

- **BOOOOM****! -**

**...**

* * *

><p><em>1 hora depois...<em>

Saori (Elevando o Cosmo): Droga, _eles_ fazem a maior bagunça e _eu_ é que tenho que ressucitá-los! - Suspira - Vida de Deusa não é fácil, viu? ...

**FIM!**

**Er...**

_*Clec! PLAF!*_

Saori: Huh?

Aiolos: SHUUUUN! VOCÊ QUEBROU MINHA "FLECHINHA DE VIDRO"! ERA UM PRESENTE DE ATHENAAAA! Ahh... _Mas você vai ver_...

Shun: Ah não. DE NOVO NÃO! **IIIIIIIKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

_**Ou não...**_

* * *

><p>YO minna! uehuehuehuhe *Leva pedrada*<p>

Bien, estamos finalmente no final! PALMAS! PALMAS! *-*

É... Meu aniversário quebrou meu bloqueio criativo! XD

E por isso, eu lhes ofereço um pedaço da minha torta de níver! *-*

_*Leitores: nham! nham!*_

E então... HOJE... _31/12_... Eu lhes desejo...

**UM FELIZ ANO NOVOOO!** S2 Yeah! **2012** Promete!

_Mas se o mundo acabar, saibam que eu amo vocês! XDDD_

**_Ggs Satoru - 31/12/11_**


End file.
